The Girl Who Cried Wolfos
by sabrina says
Summary: Aw, man, I'm horrible at titles. Anyway, Zelda gets lazy and Link gives up.. has a suprise ending.. heehee. Takes place after OoT.


Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, deal?  
  
**  
  
It was just another peaceful day in the kingdom of Hyrule. Link was lounging around in his treehouse reading the morning paper when Navi darted in through the window. Link scowled. "I thought you flew away! Aw, man, I'm never gonna have any time to relax.."  
  
Navi ignored him, flying in circles around his head. "Hey! Hello! Listen! Zelda has an urgent message for you! You must return to the castle immediately!"  
  
Link grumbled and threw down the paper. "What is it this time? Does she need me to open another stuck pickle jar? Or does she need me to hammer another nail into the wall to hang up another picture she painted? Which by the way are terrible!"  
  
"Hey!! Listen! Look! I don't know! She just told me to send you to the castle! You'd better hurry! I think she's in danger!"  
  
Link sighed. It was tough being the Hero of Time. Zelda was always needing to be rescued from something or another. Now that Ganon had been defeated, she was always looking for some reason to force him to visit her.  
  
"Oh, no," Link said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "the dishes might destroy her if I don't get over there soon and clean them for her,"  
  
Frankly, Zelda was wearing him out. If she wanted to see him, why didn't she just invite him over for dinner or something? Her excuses were pretty lame. I mean, Impa's her nanny, why doesn't she do Zelda's laundry for her?  
  
"Hey!! Come on now, Link! Listen!! Hello! She needs you!"  
  
Link winced. Lately, he'd been having awful headaches. "Alright, I'll go, if you stop yelling 'Hey!! Hello!! Look!! Listen!!' every time you speak." Link felt particularly irritable today. I need to start going to bed earlier, he thought.  
  
"Hooray! Hyrule's saved!" exclaimed the fairy, doing loop-de-loops in the air.  
  
Link scoffed. "Yeah, nobody else in Hyrule knows how to cook, it's a good thing I'm around to make the Princess lunch."   
  
**  
  
"Alright, Zelda, you wanted to see me?"  
  
Zelda beamed. She threw her arms around the disgruntled hero's neck, nearly knocking him over. "Oh, Linky-poo, it's awful, just awful!" she sobbed. "We're.. we're.. out of milk!"  
  
By now, Link was fuming. "Gah! I was trying to have a peaceful morning, but now that I've become your babysitter, I have no free time anymore! Where's Impa? Why doesn't she take care of things like this?!"  
  
Zelda thought fast. "She's, uh, out with.. Sheik! Yes, Sheik!"  
  
Link's eyes narrowed. "I thought you were Sheik,"  
  
"Yes, uh, well.." the princess stared at the palace floor, trying to think of how to respond to this.  
  
"You know what? I am so sick of this. Do your own chores! Make your own dinner! And unless you're ever really in trouble, don't bother trying to get in touch with me!" His outburst echoed throughout the palace as the fed-up warrior stomped angrily awayfrom Hyrule Castle.  
  
"But Linky, who will do my chores for me? I'm a princess! I'm not fit to do chores!" whined Zelda.  
  
"Well, why don't you go find someone else to do your dirty work, then?" Link shouted.  
  
**  
  
"I can't believe she had the nerve to try to order me around like that!" bellowed Link.  
  
Saria patted him on the back. "It's okay, Link, calm down.. you just need to relax."  
  
Link smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah.. I just need some time off... oh, no, not you again.." he muttered gloomily. Navi had fluttered into Saria's house and was now zooming around in circles, knocking things over.  
  
"Good Goddesses! How do you get so much energy, Navi? A steady diet of sugar? And will you calm down, you're breaking my stuff!" Saria exclaimed.  
  
Navi chose to ignore Saria. "Well, Link, did you save Zelda from impending doom?! Hey! Hello!"  
  
"Oh, how evil, they were out of milk down at the palace! Goodness, however will she survive?" Link said sarcastically, slapping the back of his palm against his forehead and striking a dramatic pose. Saria giggled. "No, Navi! I didn't! Zelda can deal with it herself," he announced, crossing his arms.  
  
"Hey!! Listen!! That's great!!"  
  
"You're not listening, Navi, I said-"  
  
"Hello!! Look!! I think we all learned a lesson today, right, Link?! Huh?! Hey!!"  
  
"Yeah. I hate my life."  
  
**  
  
"Ganny-poo!" Zelda called out in a sugary sweet voice. "Oh, Ganny-poo! I need your help!"  
  
Ganondorf, wearing a frilly pink apron and carrying a feather duster, hurried over to the couch where Zelda lounged. Two Stalfos were fanning her with palm leaves as a Poe occasionally dropped grapes into her open mouth. "Oh, Ganny, I'm so glad you've arrived!" she cooed. "We're out of milk!"  
  
**** 


End file.
